This invention relates to modular assemblies and more particularly to modular assemblies particularly suitable for use in forming articles of furniture such as shelving.
Shelving has been in use for centuries as a means of storing and displaying various commodities. Modular type shelving has gained popularity in recent years because of its versatility and ready assembly. Various arrangements and constructions have been proposed to facilitate the ready and efficient construction of modular shelving. The various prior art modular constructions, however, have embodied certain disadvantages. Specifically, they have either been very simple in design and assembly but relatively crude in appearance, or have been sophisticated in appearance but very complicated and expensive in design.